Getting over it
by ifylapeach
Summary: Spike denies love because of the death of Julia, making him so carefree that it affects Faye. Now, Faye has a boyfriend, is he so carefree now? Faye&Spike fic!
1. For the love, or money

_**This is a story between Faye and Spike. I don't owe Cowboy Bebop, this is just for fun. And Besides, I have to finish my previous story.**_

It was 12:30.

She is not back.

Spike walked in circles in living room of the Cowboy bebop. He panics around waiting for only one thing…

Faye.

He stroked his hands through his green hair. He carried his gun and walked towards the door. Something grabbed his wrist.

"Stop worrying about her," his rather huge friend, Jet, mentioned.

"Why can't she realize that there are dangerous guys out there?" Spike asked. "She said that she'd return at 10:00! Ten, Jet! She could now put herself in danger…"

The door flew open. There, was the happily dancing Faye in her normal yellow half top and shorts. Spike talked towards her, in an angry tone. "Where have you been?" Spike shouted. "You said that you'd come back at 10:00…"

"I stopped by to see my boy friend."

Spike cocked an eyebrow. "Boyfriend? You don't even…"

"I do have one, Spike. His name is C.J."

"For how long have you been seeing him?" Jet asked.

"2 weeks now," she answered. "He's everything of a man. He's so polite and kind. He's also…"

"Rich," Spike interrupted. "Crying out loud Faye, why can't you realize that men are just not money?"

"He happens to buy everything for me," Faye mentioned, "He is a great supporter and helps me through my problems."

Spike grunted. "You don't understand the meaning of true love. Love is different from money and diamonds."

"Come on Spike," Faye said, "You probably don't know the meaning of love. You just don't understand me…"

"Oh I understand you now," Spike said. "Every time a rich man comes around you are there with him. Ladies have different standards, when they see a rich man they turn into bitches. You can be such a demon when it comes to money. Ever since I met you, your main goal is money. Why can't you make yourself useful?"

There was silence. Jet looked at Spike, who care freely said that to Faye, and Faye who was staring at the floor.

"Do you know what, Spike?" Faye mentioned, "Ever since I met you, you have treated me like a fool. But do you know what? I don't care about a damn word that comes from your damn mouth. Somebody appreciates me, something that you never did." She walked, rather quickly, into her room. Spike wanted to get her, but Jet held him back.

"Let her go, Spike."

Spike cursed under his breath and went to his room. He sat on his bed and brought out a cigarette. With a puff, his nerves relaxed. But his mind was spinning.

Spike's POV

**_I made her angry again. Why can't she realize that there is more to life than money? Why can't she understand that she doesn't need to seek love in money when love can be right in front of her? I want the best from her; she deserves a better life than what she is going through._**

He left his room and went to check on Faye. Her door was shut, but he could hear soft conversations in her room. She was on the phone. He gently pressed his ear against the door.

"Spike is so mean," she cried on the receiver. "He never did like me, and never will. He always considered me as a money monger, and believes that I am a common… what?" She paused. "Of course I would like to stay with you but… it would take time, I mean… of course your house is good and all… I will think about it. Ok… I love you… what? You'll come tomorrow? Sure. Love you. Bye.

Spike felt weak. She was crying on the phone, and that man actually cheered her up. He went back to his room. Finally he will meet the guy that makes her heart race.

The next day Spike was relaxing in the living room eating noodles. Then there was a knock on the door. He went to open it. There stood a huge man with long black hair and fair skin. He had a blurry designed tattoo on his shoulder. Spike slumped. He must be one of the rough boys.

"I am looking for Faye Valentine," his deep voice rumbled Spike's throat.

"You must be C.J," Spike said. "I'm Spike."

By the look on C.J.'s face, he was an enemy to him. "She told me so much about you," he said. "Be careful."

Spike smiled. "I love threats, don't you?"

C.J. smiled back, showing him that he wasn't joking. There was a moment of silence before Faye came out from her room. "Hello…" she was interrupted as C.J's lips joined hers. "Bye Spike," she said and slammed the door in front of his face.

Spike just stared at the slammed door in front of him. Faye can be very annoying, but is she going to be safe with that man?

He narrowed his eyebrows. Something is not right with C.J., and he's going to find out.


	2. To trust or not

**Don't owe. Happy now?**

Two days passed. Faye was hooked on C.J more than money himself. Spike, on the other hand, became more annoyed when C.J calls her to visit him instead of her staying at home and settling down. He sank on the sofa, eyes glued to the TV in front of him. Jet, staring at him, shook his head and sighed. "Why don't you get a break?" he asked.

"I am," spike answered, "I'm watching TV."

"I mean…" he slowly took the remote from him, "Faye."

Spike sprung up from his seat, startling Jet. "I am not worried about her!" he argued. "She seems to live a great life with her new 'boyfriend' so why should I bother?"

Ed slowly approaches from her room, prancing "Spike Loves Faye, Spike loves Faye…"

"Shut up you tramp!"

"And now that she's away, she aloof and plays… Spike loves Faye!"

"That's it…."

"Ahhh!"

Jet sighed as Spike chased Ed around with a large stick. "Maybe he is falling in love with her…"

Spike looked at him evilly." What did you say!"

Jet gulped. "Nothing."

"Do you know what?" Spike walked towards the door, "I am going for a walk." He carried his gun, just in case. "Just me, myself and I…"

_

* * *

Just me, myself and I, he thought. He wondered around the busy streets of Mars. He passed through shops and smell perfume. The perfume Faye would have liked… if it was bought by… C.J. _

He was filled with disgust. '_Damn C.J_,' he thought, '_deceiving Faye like that_.' He sat down on a nearby bench. Papers were flying everywhere. '_Dirty place_,' he thought, 'Why am I here?'

A paper landed on the front of his face. He cursed. Today wasn't his day.

But then again, maybe it was.

It was a cocaine wrap. He knew the smell of cocaine when he smells it.

But that wasn't the main topic. He furrowed his eyebrows at the small drawing on it.

It was a blurry drawing of C.J.'s tattoo. He folded it and kept it in his pocket.

That evening Faye came back from home. "Hello," she said, not in her usual tone. She sounded a bit sad. She saw everybody eating noodles. Jet was the first person to reply. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," she answered.

Spike wanted to say something, but was distracted when he saw some bruises on her back. "What happened to your back?" he asked.

"I fell down on the steps," she answered.

"Tell me the truth, Faye. This cannot be the job of stairs only. What really happened?"

"Nothing, I just fell…"

"Quit the lies! If I should find out that C.J has anything to do with this I will…"

"Calm down Spike, he didn't do anything…"

"Like Hell he did!" He walked towards her. "Why are you with that creep! I don't trust him at all!"

"Well I do!" Faye argued. "I trust him more than I trust you!"

"Faye, don't let the life of money and love confuse you."

"I am not confused! Why don't you understand me?"

"I do understand you. That Lowlife scum is beating you up. Leave the dirty old bastard and live your own life!"

Last straw. She slapped him so hard that it left a mark. "I will have my own life, when I leave you!" She went to her room, slamming the door after her.

Silence. Ed and Jet stared at Spike, who was touching the pain on his cheeks. Jet decided to break the peace. "Do you need ice?" he asked.

He grumbled an affirmative. He went into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Spike," Jet called, "Do you need to talk?"

"I'm fine," he said as he loaded his gun.

Tomorrow, he is going to visit the oh- so- popular C.J.

**So, How do you like? Review please!**


	3. Truth about CJ

**Don't Owe… don't Sue…. Or else…. **

From the information in Faye's bag, Spike stole the address of C.J.'s house. He walked down the street and called for a taxi. "2121 Rever Drive."

It took almost 20 minutes before he reached a very big, white mansion. "Is this the place?" he asked.

The driver looked at him, "Well, this is the address you showed me…"

Spike whistled. "He is as rich as his size…" he mumbled.

After paying the driver, he came out of the car and stood in front of the big mansion. There was a big guard standing in front of it. How am I going enter, he thought. He furrowed his eyebrow. He didn't want C.J to know that he was in his house. Only if there was a common name…

He decided to walk pass the guard, but the guard stopped him. "Your name sir?" he asked.

Spike had to think- fast. He looked down to see a crumbled paper with the name of…

"Samuel Richardson," he answered. "I have an appointment with C.J, is he not in?"

"No," the guard answered. "He went for an important meeting."

"Is there any way in which I could wait for him?"

"Can't you come back later?"

Spike shook his head, "I don't want to come back! Do you know how long I traveled to get here? 3 hours! Let me wait for him."

The guard, with no other decision, decided to allow Spike. Spikes walked pass flowers and water fountains. He clenched his fist. The beauty of this house is not the same as his attitude. If C.J was maltreating Faye, it will be more than his bullet touching his brain.

He made himself comfortable in the living room, which was big with white walls, beautiful picture frames and a big screen T.V and a C.D. player.

Not to mention the huge wine bar with lustful wine. Unwanting to fight the temptation, he walked towards the bar and pours himself a nice bottle of flavored whisky. As he carried the bottle, a small bag fell on to the floor. He picked it up and opened it. It was a small white dust. He smiled.

Cocaine.

After pouring himself a drink, he kept both the whisky and cocaine back to their place. He knew that a man that takes cocaine goes crazy when he can't find it.

He sat down on the big leather couch and sipped the cup of delicious wine. He carried a police force book. He looked inside to find out whether if there was any vital information in it. He saw a man that looked just like CJ but the information was quite different.

Name: Christopher Jamal Walkins.

Birth: Jan. 17, 3050

Rank: Deputy

Status: single

Years in office: 3078- 3081

He left at an early time, he thought. He carried the book with him and started to leave the Mansion. The guard called him back. "Aren't you going to wait for him?" he asked.

Spike shook his head. "I'll call him."

As far as he is concern, his job here is over.

That night, without waking up Faye, Spike, Jet and Ed were on the computer. They searched for more information about C.J Walkins.

Ed searched through everything, even his bank account. She gasped as words appeared on the screen. "C.J.'s in trouble!" She shouted.

"According to this," Jet read, " C.J was once a deputy working for Troops on Mars. He caught a bunch of drug dealers, arrested them and carried their drug. Unfortunately a week after that he decided to quit his job and leaves Mars. Some days later after his departure, the drug dealers were assassinated. The drugs were missing. This case was a cold, since there was no clue who killed the dealers or 3where the drugs disappeared." He looked at Spike. "Do you think that C.J…"

"There is a very big point that he is the one," Spike answered, "but we need more clues. On the mean time, we should watch him, especially Faye. I don't want Faye to be harmed by him, or anyone else."

"Spike?"

"Huh?"

"Should we tell her?"

He walked passed her room, to his. He glanced at her, sleeping on her bed. "Not yet, she is resting."

C.J went towards his bar to grab his cocaine and whisky for one of his partner. He noticed that his whisky reduced. "Clarton," he called.

"His butler came to see his his whisky bottle gone halfway. "Yes master?"

"What happened to my drink?"

"I believe that Mr. Samuel Richardson drank some, sir."

C.J was surprised. "Samuel came here?"

"Yes sir."

Speechless, he swayed his hand, telling him to leave. He carried the drink and poured some in a glass cup for his partner. His partner looked at him. "Samuel Richardson came here?"

"Yes."

"The Samuel that you just killed yesterday?"

C.J furrowed his eyebrow. "Yes."

After a moment of silence, C.J called Clarton again. "Can you describe the man that came here? Did he happen to have green hair?

**Please review this. I am working hard to finish all of my stories so that it will be more interesting. Thank you, I appreciate. **


	4. Faye's Story

**_Yea! An update! _**

**_Sorry this took so long. I am so busy doing exams for my final year, and I have to leave high school!_**

**_Read, enjoy and preview! _**

**_Faye's Story_**

She walked into the bebop to see Jet, Ed and Spike looking up some information on the computer. She decided to say something since nobody noticed her arrival. "I'm back," she shouted rather softly.

Finally noticing her arrival, Jet stood and shut the laptop… on Spike's fingers.

"Dammit!" Spike shouted. "What is wrong with you?"

"Faye's here," Jet answered.

"Oh! Hey Faye!" he said smiling. "How was your day today?"

"I decided to stay by myself today. I went shopping… and with C.J."

Spike's smiled faded. That name was giving him the creeps. Faye noticed it and continued. "It wasn't most fun anyway. So how was your day?"

"Nothing much," Jet answered.

"Any crooks, murderers or drug dealers yet?"

Jet looked at Spike, whom glanced at him back. "No," Spike answered. "Not yet."

"Ok then," Faye answered. "I also bought some Chinese food with chicken. You guys should gobble up. I have already eaten." She walked into her room.

Jet glanced at Spike. "Why didn't you tell her?"

Spike stared at his rice. "I didn't want to hurt her feelings, I guess."

Faye sat on her bed. She sighed and brought out the things she bought.

2 Lingeries.

She bought one for herself, and C.J bought for her. She bought purple, which was one of her favorite colors. C.J bought ruby red, red similar with blood.

"Baby you should wear this the next time we meet," he said, murmuring near her neck. Not only his breath, but also his voice was irritating her.

"It looks a little bit hoe- ish," she replied. He smiled.

"But…don't you want the first to be special?"

She gulped. She didn't want to sleep with him at all. She would be a common slut if she does. Anyway she doesn't trust him. He behaves somehow.

"The first should be special. That why we need more time." She rubbed his chest, "More time means more pleasure…"

C.J smiled again. "Whatever you say snuckums," he said and kissed him on the cheek.

They left the store, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. They entered the white car (or machine, anyone you can call it. Remember, they live in space). That's when C.J decided to become personal.

"What does Spike work as?" he asked.

"Spike doesn't have much of a job."

"So what does he do?"

"He is…" she paused. She couldn't tell him. "A man that lays at home."

He cocked his eyebrow. "That's all? He looks more of a hard working… and a bit nosy man. Are you sure he is not working for police?"

"Are you trying to tell me that I am a liar?"

There was silence. "No," he answered. "Not at all."

The vehicle stopped. "You're home," he said and grabbed her for a kiss. "See you later," he said.

She climbed off the car without saying goodbye. She stood in shame, feeling like a complete slut.

* * *

She walked into the bathroom for a shower. Water rushed on her bare body. Let the dirt wash away, she thought, let all this pain wash away. Which man has ever cared for her? They all like her because of her body. All, except for one.

Spike.

He was the only one that knew her one of real talents- writing. He once spied on one of her writings. "I never knew you had talent in writing," he told her, "If you continue, maybe I will expand my language skills."

That was one of my first encouragements from a man since… since.

Oh, she feels much better if he was around her than C.J. But Spike doesn't care for her. He mocks her all the time.

She felt tears roll down her cheeks. _If Spike truly cared for her then she wouldn't really wind up in such a mess she was in now. Maybe it's because of Julia. She was the only man that took care of Spike's heart until she crumbled it. She's dead now. Can't his heart be formed again?_

No, impossible. He takes his job seriously as if there is no tomorrow. He doesn't have time for love. No time…. for her.

She switched off the shower. Money or no money, C.J wasn't for her. And Spike…

She giggled. Is she that desperate?

Wrapped in her towel, she left the bathroom. She walked along the corridor to her room.

"Faye."

She turned around to see Spike lying on the couch. "What is it?" she asked.

He smirked. "Goodnight."

She smiled. "Goodnight.

She entered her room. She dressed into her silk purple nightgown. She lay down on the bed and smiled. '_He told me goodnight_.'

* * *

The next day, Faye decided to see C.J, maybe for the last time.

She was welcomed into the Living room, where she met C.J. But there was something strange about him. "Faye, for how much I love you, I have to tell you that our date is officially off."

Faye, feeling surprised, asked why. C.J smirked. "How can I date a girl who is a bounty hunter?"

She felt her heart skip. "What's wrong with bounty hunters?"

"Nothing, especially you. But many men are out for me and you, as a beautiful bounty girl, I cannot let chances pass, can I?"

Faye reached for her pocket for her gun. She felt her heart stop as she felt the pockets where her gun is meant to be. She thought for the next best plan… run.

"I guess our relationship is over," she said as she stood up and carried her bag. "So, goodbye." But as she stood up, two heavy men blocked her and held her by both arms. C.J walked towards her. "We cannot have a proper departure without somebody seeing it, you know…"

Meanwhile Spike was in his home relaxing. He heard a rapid knock on the door. As he went towards the door, nobody was there except a letter addressed to him. The time he went back to the living room he saw Jet.

"Money?" he asked.

"It looks like a letter," Spike answered as he opened the letter.

There was silence. Then he crumbled the letter and ran towards his room. Jet noticed this sudden movement. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Bad news?"

"More than bad," Spike answered as he ran towards the door with his gun. "If you don't see me within one hour, come for me, for the sake of Faye."

"But…"

Too late. He went to see the letter in which Spike crumbled.

'**If you ever want to see beautiful Faye Valentine again…'**

_**Review please. I am trying hard... so hard... to make it interesting**_


	5. rescue

**Ok, For the Getting over it fans… another story!**

**Yea!**

**Remember, I don't know any Cowboy Bebop creator and I do not owe COWBOY BEBOP. So all you guys/ girls that are looking for someone to sue… HA HA HA!**



In the corner sat the tied up Faye. She was murmuring through the tied up tape on her mouth. C.J. got tired of it and brutally removed the tape stuck on her mouth. "What is it?" he asked.

Faye gasped for breath. "Forget it," she said, "Spike will never come to see you. He has better things to do. He is way more smarter than you think he is"

C.J. laughed. "Really? Faye, I have a question for you. What does Spike have that makes you tick? What makes you worry that he will not come? Listen, if he doesn't come, well, I guess that he wouldn't mind seeing a dead body at the front of his house…"

"You bastard!" Faye spat out.

"I know. Spike will destroy my plans with the future." He bent down towards her. " You see, my sweet Faye, I make business the easy way. I might be known as the biggest drug seller in this universe. Maybe it's true. That's were I got my money from. That's how I bought you nice red lingerie. You never appreciated it, or anything else. But don't worry. After I finish killing Spike, your behavior will change towards me, right?" He bent closer to her. "Why haven't you made love to me yet Faye? Why haven't I touched your sweet lips and rub your tender legs around my own, why?" He grabbed her chin. She tried to look away, but his grip was too strong. "Why Faye, why? I want you to make love to me… now!" He pushed her down. Faye tried to struggle, but his weigh was too strong. He started to unbutton her shorts and loosen her top. "I hope this makes Spike more jealous, I get to fuck you before he will ever do!"

Faye's fear has become a reality. Rape!

"Stop!" she screamed. " Someone, please help me!"

"Don't worry Faye," he said as he was rubbing her breast, "This will be fast."

Tears started flowing down her cheeks as she prepared for the worst…

BANG!

She felt the abrupt stop. C.J. looked at Faye, with fluttering eyes. He landed at her side. She sat up, to see blurry images the best thing that had happened to her… "Spike?"

"Faye!" he exclaimed. He ran towards her and buttoned her top and shorts. "That evil bastard… did he…"

"No," Faye answered, "thanks to you." She clutched onto his chest as he carried her up.

They started to walk away slowly until,

"You think that you can leave without a real battle?"

Spike turned around to see the bleeding C.J. standing. Spike had to allow Faye to stand and prepared her to run.

Everything seemed like slow motion. C.J. brought out his gun first and Spike felt blood.

Faye's blood.

"FAYE!" he exclaimed as her body landed on the floor. He felt another bullet on his side, but the only pain he felt was for Faye. For how much she had suffered, she doesn't deserve to die.

No, she doesn't.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he exclaimed, as he fired anonymous bullets at him. He shot him in the head, as well as other parts of the body. C.J. fell in his own pool of blood, this time, lifeless.

Spike didn't care. He continued shooting until there were no bullets left. He bent down to the gasping Faye. She was shot on the chest. He tried to heal it, but he was seeing blurry images of her. He, too, was losing blood. "Faye," he called. "Hold on, help is on the way."

He laid on her chest, hoping for Jet to come soon…

**Oh no! A cliffhanger, eh? Review so that I may continue!**


	6. tears

**I'm no more dead! I've resurrected! I'm alive!**

**(Background music playing Celine Dion's song 'I'm alive')**

**Many people who have waited for this story for so long, Sorry!**

**I will now update this story and make it more interesting (At least, I'll try). **

**Now, remember, I do not owe cowboy bebop, but I owe this story. **

**_Getting over it_**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**By Ifylapeach**_

Spike opened his eyes to see bright light. "Heaven," he whispered. "I never thought that I'll come here."

"Spike?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, to remember the voice. "Jet? Are you in heaven too?"

"Spike, snap out of it! You're in the hospital!"

He sat up. "It looks like heaven. Where's Faye?"

Jet was silent.

"Jet, you're not answering me…."

More silence.

Spike's heart rose up. 'Lord, don't tell me…'

"She lost a lot of blood from the head," Jet answered. "She is taking an operation right now. There might be a little chance for her survival."

"Operation?" Spike repeated. "How much will that cost?"

"Don't worry about that. It has already been paid by the minister of justice. He said that it was the least that he could do for capturing C.J."

"Is he dead?"

"Yep."

"Good ridden." Spike laid back on his bed. "Jet?"

"Yes?"

"Will Faye make it?"

"I… don't know."

Silence surrounded the room. For the first time, he was afraid of death. He was afraid that he will never see Faye again. Even when Julia died, he got over it. But if Faye dies, will he get over it? Faye has so much made an impact of the group. Her stubborn attitude made the group closer. She tried her possible best to get money for everyone that she loves and hate. Yet, she was treated so wrongly. If she dies…

The doctor came in. They jumped up. "How is she?" Jet asked.

He smiled. "She is fine now. But she will not be attending these gun fights any more. If she looses more blood like she did last night, she could die."

Spike's voice was soft. "Can we see her?"

"Yes you can," the doctor answered. "There is also another girl with her. Her name happens to be Ed…"

"Ed!" They ran out of the room and nearly ran into the room where Faye was in. They stopped to hear the unusual.

Her laughter.

They slowly opened the door. Ed was making funny faces at Faye. Her laughter was so high and full of happiness. She grinned when she saw the familiar two men, with their mouth open. "Surprised to see me alive?" She asked. "I can make it through anything, just like you Spike. I am never afraid of death, just like you…" her voice was shaking. She was about to cry.

Spike walked towards her and hugged her. He buried his face into her neck. "You are a brave girl," he said.

She felt tears rolling from his cheeks to her neck. "Spike…"

"I'm just happy that you are alive," he whispered. "For now on, I will take care of you. I will let no body to harm you again, marked my words."

Some weeks later, after Faye was discharged from the hospital, life started to run itself again. The government gave them commission for killing C.J. they also gave Spike and Jet a chance of working for the police force. Jet agreed, but Spike didn't. He wanted to live as a bounty for ever.

Faye, on the other hand, normally strolls around. She missed the bounty life, but at least she living a new live with a new boyfriend that takes care of her. Whenever he's free, he treats her out to dinner at very romantic areas. She never even knew that he was so romantic in the first place. She made love to him without even regretting for her first time. He even spends more time joking at her and teasing her for all the stupid things she has done.

She smiled as her eyes were covered by familiar hands from the back (as she was entering her room). "Back from the job, eh?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Any luck yet?" She asked.

"Not really. I was tired so I decided to come back and stay with you." He kissed her on the neck. She had a vision of him smiling. "You taste sweet today."

She giggled and removed the hands from face. She turned around to see the mysterious guest.

She knew who it was in the first place. "Too much of me can give you a sweet tooth."

Spike smiled. "I can never have too much of you. Besides, if I should get a sweet tooth, I can always go to the dentist and fix it."

Faye giggled and joined her lips with his.

Jet was hearing giggling and moaning from the hallway. He furrowed his eyebrows. "FOR THE SAKE OF ME AND ED, GET A DAMN ROOM!"

There was a moment of silence. Then they giggled again, entered a room and slammed the door shut. He sighted.

"Those two…."

**I'm finished. Yippee! Now I can rest a little and think of a new story (and finished the old ones). Thank you for reading my story and God bless! **


End file.
